Computer-based game players tend to participate in games as individuals. Also, the game players (gamers) tend to concentrate on game-related activities. However, these actions do not provide an opportunity to enable garners to enjoy merits of social interaction with other players. Furthermore, general online game systems do not provide a mechanism to encourage social interaction.